


The Great Fall of the Deliverance

by Fernend_my_life



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Clive is done with these idiots, Clumsy!Lukas, Forsyth is also done, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernend_my_life/pseuds/Fernend_my_life
Summary: Clive just wants to have one day of peace from these idiots.





	The Great Fall of the Deliverance

 

   Clive looked up as he heard a distant crash, followed by Python’s laugh. He stood up and walked out looking towards the stairs. He frowned when he saw no one there but a lonely guard, who nodded as he walked past, heading towards the weapons room.

   He paused once he noticed Python on the floor, laughing.

   “Clive! Nice of you to stop by,” Python tried to stand, but fell as he laughed again.

   “Yes, I was wondering what happened,” Clive said as he carefully stepped over Python to find Lukas lying on the floor, the weapons on the floor around him. “Are you okay?”

   “Hmm? Oh, yea, I think. Just tripped, over that box,” Lukas pointed to said box, the contents spilled out next to his leg.

   “He just fucking- he just fell! I heard a crash and turned! And the idiot just- he just tripped and collapsed! I have never seen anyone fall like that!” Python laughed out, Clive raising an eyebrow as Forsyth came around the corner, shrugging and stepping over Lukas and past Python.

   “Forsyth usually cares a lot about this stuff, what happened?” Clive asked, watching as Forsyth walked down the hall.

   “Oh, he gave up as soon as he saw me fall,” Lukas explained, picking up a sword, which Clive took and put back on the rack.

   Clive shook his head and left, sighing as he heard Python laugh again and Lukas swear.


End file.
